Lakestar's Mistake (Rewrite)
by roan1
Summary: A hopefully much better written/possibly more interesting version of a popularish story I wrote two years ago. Leila was born to an absentee mother and a long deceased father. After an attack by alley cats separates her from her family, she is forced to make a life among the clans, overcoming several challenges on the way, including a mistake that caused the deaths of many
1. Allegiances & Prologue

A/N: Same basic story as Lakestar's Mistake, just slightly different characters and minor (alright, in some cases, major) plot differences, hopefully you'll agree it's written better too (if you haven't read the first, you probably don't want to). Since there are such differences and by no means is this a copy of the original, I don't believe this breaks the new story rules. When I was reading through my original Lakestar's Mistake, I thought some of the scenes I had written were cute but most of the time I was just like . . . "Oh God, what possessed me to type this up? What was I thinking? I'm repeating the same thing three times in one chapter, in one paragraph even! Why did I not spell check anything?"

~Windclan~

Leader: Snakestar - Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy: Crowclaw - Black and white tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Falconwing - Pale gray she-cat with dark brown speckles and a white chest and underbelly with green eyes

Warriors:

Echoshine - Silver tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Pinefrost - Brown and white tom with blue eyes

Graydawn - Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Skyfeather - Blue gray she-cat with green eyes

Mousefoot - Black and white tom with green eyes

Fernfrost - Gray tabby she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes

Apprentice: Cedarpaw

Weaseltail - Pale ginger tom with amber eyes

Ferretfang - Cream and brown tom with amber eyes

Finchtail - Black tom with a ginger striped tail and blue eyes

Foxberry - Ginger she-cat with green eyes

Sagecloud - White tom with bright green eyes

Apprentice: Yellowpaw

Goldenfern - Golden brown she-cat with amber eyes

Shrewclaw - Pale brown tom with blue eyes

Grasstail - Light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Yellowpaw - Dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Cedarpaw - Gray and white tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Tawnyleaf - Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Mousefoot's kits, Heavykit and Spottedkit)

Kits:

Heavykit - Russet tabby tom with amber eyes

Spottedkit - White she-cat with small black spots and blue eyes

Elders:

Tumblefoot - Clumsy brown tabby tom with green eyes

Firewing - Dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Tanglenose - Tortoiseshell she-cat with matted fur and amber eyes

~Shadowclan~

Leader: Featherstar - Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Spiderclaw - Black tom with unusually long claws and blue eyes

Apprentice: Brackenpaw

Medicine Cat: Swiftheart - Lithe silver tabby and white tom with blue eyes

Warriors:

Stonefeather - Gray and white tom with green eyes

Bouncetail - Ginger and white tom with amber eyes

Darkfern - Dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Jaggedclaw - Black tom with blue eyes

Hazelwing - Pale ginger tabby tom with a white chest and amber eyes

Apprentice: Scarpaw

Whitefrost - Very pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Fleetpaw

Mothfeather - Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Runningstorm - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Slatetooth - Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Tinysplash - Small gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Oakpaw

Lizardclaw - Black tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Newtpaw

Berryfoot - White tom with cream colored paws and blue eyes

Cloverheart - Dark red she-cat with amber eyes

Cougarspring - Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Sweetwing - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Scarpaw - Dark gray she-cat with a jagged scar on her flank and blue eyes

Newtpaw - Black and white tom with green eyes

Fleetpaw - Silver she-cat with blue eyes

Oakpaw - Pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sunpaw - Dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Brackenpaw - Pale ginger tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Petalfrost - White she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Mothfeather's kits, Cloudkit, Frostkit, and Nightkit)

Mosswing - Blue gray she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Slatetooth's kits, Bluekit, Emberkit, and Stormkit)

Rainmist - Speckled gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Lizardclaw's kits, Hollykit, Hawkkit, and Cloudkit)

Kits:

Cloudkit - White tom with one black paw and blue eyes

Nightkit - Black and silver tom with amber eyes

Frostkit - White she-cat with blue eyes

Emberkit - Dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Stormkit - Blue gray tom with blue eyes

Bluekit - Blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

Hollykit - Black she-cat with ice blue eyes and a white chest

Hawkkit - Dark brown tabby tom with a white chest and grass green eyes

Crowkit - Jet black tom with green eyes

Elders:

Ashtail - Dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Bramblethorn - Dark brown tom with amber eyes

~Thunderclan~

Leader: Sandstar - Pale ginger tom with green eyes

Deputy: Thrushstorm - Pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Ravenfrost - Black she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Shadepaw - Dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Sedgestream - Light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Meadowpath - Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Rainpaw

Jayshadow - Black tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Blackpaw

Tallrose - Long-legged black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Owlflight - Brown and white she-cat with blue eyes

Snowdust - White she-cat with green eyes

Nettlepool - Ginger tabby and white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Sleekpaw

Flameclaw - Ginger and white tom with amber eyes

Goosewing - Speckled brown she-cat with green eyes

Crookedtail - Cream colored tom with blue eyes and a sharp bend in his tail.

Scorchwing - Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Firetail - Dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Graystorm - Gray tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Sleekpaw - Lithe black tom with green eyes

Rainpaw - Dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Blackpaw - White she-cat with a black neck and blue eyes

Queens:

Sorrelpool - Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Thrushstorm's kits, Fernkit, Birchkit, Bramblekit, and Ivykit)

Kits:

Fernkit - Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Birchkit - White tom with brown stripes and amber eyes

Bramblekit - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Ivykit - Silver and white she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

Frogheart - Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Molewhisker - Brown tom with green eyes

Russetfoot - Dusky brown she-cat with amber eyes

~Riverclan~

Leader: Smokestar - Pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Shellclaw - Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Mistshine - Gray she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Mudclaw - Dark brown tom with a white chest and green eyes

Lightningstrike - Brown tabby tom with a white chest and green eyes

Speckleheart - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Dawnbreeze - Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Beechclaw - Light brown tom with amber eyes

Leafshine - Silver she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Raggedpaw

Onetail - Silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Vixenclaw - Red furred she-cat with amber eyes

Loudstorm - Large white tom with amber eyes

Voleclaw - Tawny tom with green eyes

Softlily - Fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes

Raccoontail - Dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Moonpaw

Mallowtail - Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Minnowclaw - Pale gray she-cat with pale green eyes

Apprentices:

Raggedpaw - Tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

Moonpaw - Black and white she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Fawnspots - Light brown she-cat with small white spots and green eyes (Mother of Onetail's kits, Streamkit, Morningkit, and Troutkit)

Frozenclaw - Pale gray she-cat with ice blue eyes (Mother of Voleclaw's kits, Sandkit and Mousekit)

Kits:

Streamkit - Pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Morningkit - Pale gray tabby and white she-cat with green eyes

Troutkit - Dark gray tom with green eyes

Sandkit - Sandy colored she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

Mousekit - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Deadeyes - Blind russet tom

Bluemoon - Blue gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Seedtail - Pale ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes

Antwhisker - Reddish brown tom with amber eyes

~Cats Outside the Clans~

Zoey - Black she-cat with green eyes

Comet - Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Gizmo - Hairless brown tom with amber eyes

Calypso - Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Dakota - Black tom with blue eyes

Scarlet - Dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Leila - Black she-cat with green eyes

Bella - Cream she-cat with amber eyes

Jinx - Dark gray tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes

Sebastian - Large black tom with ice blue eyes and a white tail tip

Quinn - Pale gray tabby tom with blue-green eyes

Olive - Sandy colored she-cat with green eyes

Molly - Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Cassidy - Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Milo - Pale ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Ace - Broad shouldered brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Admiral - Dark gray tom with green eyes

Athena - Heavily pregnant cream tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Leia - Elderly gray/black she-cat with amber eyes

Pixie - Pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Dustin - Black tom with green eyes

Jasper - Black tom with green eyes

Prologue:

A heavily pregnant black she-cat paced in a tight circle around her small cage. She was so far along that her belly brushed the rough plastic bottom.

"Zoey," A dark gray tabby in the cage beside her bowed his head. "We need to escape tonight."

"You think I don't know that, Comet?" Zoey's eyes blazed. "I've been trying to think of ways to get out since I got in!"

"No," Comet inhaled sharply. "I heard them talking the other night, when you were asleep. They're planning to euthanize this whole room tomorrow."

Zoey let out a cry of distress and sank back on her haunches.

A hairless tom with bulging eyes was crouched in the container on Comet's other side with his head deliberately turned away.

Comet pricked his ears when he noticed this. "Is there something you're not telling us Gizmo?"

The tom stared at his paws. "I know how to undo the lock," He confessed.

"And you never thought to mention that?" Comet bristled.

Gizmo sighed. "You know the humans keep us here to eventually kill us."

"Obviously," Comet lashed his tail.

"But they do it because they want to _know_," Gizmo continued.

"What knowledge could possibly be worth the lives of innocent cats?" Comet demanded.

"You don't understand," Gizmo growled defensively. "You couldn't possibly."

"Oh, I understand," Comet retorted. "I understand that humans are selfish, egotistical creatures who give no thought to anyone but themselves."

"Do you want me to show how to undo the lock or not?" Gizmo's eyes were dark.

"Yes, please," Zoey pleaded.

"Fine," Gizmo unsheathed his claws and fiddled with the lock until there was a satisfying _click_.

Comet did his best to replicate what the hairless tomcat had done. It took him longer than it had taken Gizmo, but eventually the lock became undone.

"Zoey, hurry," Comet turned but his mate had already opened her cage and sprang gracefully to the floor.

"You can't just leave us here!" A white she-cat whimpered.

Yowls of agreement sounded from the other caged cats.

Comet hesitated but Zoey made a beeline for the window that was often kept open.

"Come _on," _Zoey snapped at him as she gathered herself to spring out.

Comet could hear the sounds of humans approaching to see what the noise was. He cast one last glance at the numerous full cages before joining Zoey by the window.

Zoey squeezed out and landed in a patch of grass. She spun around, expecting to see Comet right behind her. Instead, she heard a scream of terror and a sharp _pop_.

"Comet?" She pressed her fore paws against the side of the building in an attempt to see what had happened.

Comet's unmoving body was being shoved back into his cage. Zoey let out a gasp of dismay and the humans turned to the window. All she could do was run.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Leila grunted as a paw jabbed her side. She rolled over in an attempt get away from it.

"Leila!" A voice hissed, inches from her face.

Leila flattened her ears. Couldn't she just sleep? For once?

The paw came again.

Leila surrendered. "What is it?" She lifted her head and found himself nose-to-nose with her sister, Scarlet.

"Calypso says he's hungry," Scarlet's eyes were wide.

Leila groaned. "Where's Zoey?" None of the kits would refer to her by any other name.

"She said she was tired and Calypso would have to catch something himself," Scarlet mumbled, sounding almost embarrassed.

"Of course," Leila rolled her eyes. Zoey hardly ever bothered to care for her kits. They had had grow up fast.

"I'll go hunting with you," Dakota, Leila's brother and the oldest of the four kits, offered.

"Thanks," Leila nodded slightly and headed off in the direction of the forest.

"Do you ever think of just leaving?" Dakota asked as they slipped into the cool shade offered by the canopy of trees.

Leila shook her head. "I can't imagine life without Calypso or Scarlet. Or you."

"I mean, do you ever thinking about leaving Zoey? All of us, together?" Dakota amended.

"Sometimes," Leila admitted. "I mean, it's not like Zoey-"

"Shh," Dakota cut her off, dropping into a crouch. Leila peered around him and saw a rabbit sitting on its hind legs, nibbling vegetation.

Leila watched as Dakota crept forward. The rabbit bolted and Dakota sprinted after it.

The black tom returned shortly thereafter, the rabbit dangling from his jaws.

"Nice catch," Leila congratulated him.

They returned back to the clearing where the family resided carrying Dakota's rabbit and a thrush Leila had caught. Zoey was nowhere to be seen.

"Did she even come back last night?" Dakota asked.

"Nope," Calypso mumbled around a mouthful of thrush.

"Figures," Leila stretched out beside the dark gray tom, too tired to care about her mother.

Moments later, the black she-cat appeared. "I have something to tell you all, gather around."

Leila snorted and didn't move from her spot. Neither did any of her littermates.

Zoey didn't seem to notice. "I'm going to be living with a human. I've been visiting him for the past two or three moons, spending the night sometimes, but I'm finally ready to move in with him."

"What?" Dakota wore an unreadable expression. "You mean to tell us you've been indulging yourself with human treats while we struggled to feed ourselves?"

"I knew you'd be fine. If I thought you were in any real danger I would have shared," Zoey shrugged.

Dakota didn't seem affected by her words, still looking at her reproachfully. "I don't know why you bothered to tell us."

"Because I care about you," Zoey seemed faintly confused. "And I wanted to invite you to join me."

"No way," Dakota tore at the earth with his unsheathed claws. "I'd rather die."

Zoey looked hurt. "How do you feel?" She turned to her other kits.

"I'm staying with Dakota," Leila meowed defiantly.

"So am I," Scarlet agreed.

Calypso glanced at his littermates. "Me too."

Zoey appeared to have get over her kits' rejection rather quickly, hardly any emotion showed on her face. "Very well. I suppose I didn't expect much else. That's why I've arranged for you to stay with Bella."

"Bella?" Scarlet inquired as a cream she-cat stepped out of the bushes and stood beside Zoey.

"You're going to be leaving to live with her," Zoey explained.

"That won't be necessary," Dakota glared at Bella. "We can handle ourselves."

"Don't be ridiculous," Zoey rolled her eyes. "Bella came all this way, don't waste her time."

"It was you who did that," Dakota muttered but did not seem inclined to protest further.

"Now, I'll be residing the human who lives nearest to the stable so be sure to visit me often," Zoey was already walking off and called the last words over her shoulder.

"I can't believe she left," Calypso broke the silence that followed Zoey's abrupt departure.

"I can," Dakota sniffed angrily.

"Where will we be going?" Leila shifted apprehensively.

"To a mostly abandoned city about half a day's journey from here," Bella replied.

"I don't like humans," Calypso grumbled.

"It's not too bad," Bella tried to assure him. "There's a few alley cats but they shouldn't be much trouble."

Dakota didn't look convinced.

Bella's gaze darted around, refusing to focus on any of the siblings. "We should get going if we want to there before sunset."

Leila kept her head down for most of the journey, hardly looking up. Zoey had always been absent but surely none of them had never expected her to literally abandon them, to a stranger no less.

"I won't miss her," Leila couldn't help but think Dakota was trying to convince himself as he said the words. "She's nothing but scum."

"Why would we make a day's journey round trip just to visit her?" Calypso agreed. "She can't honestly believe we would."

"And she always used our father as an excuse," Dakota added.

Leila pricked her ears at the mention of their father. Zoey had rarely divulged any information on him except to say he died before they were born and she had grown up with him.

"I think she lost touch with reality when he died," Scarlet speculated.

"I don't think she was ever completely sane," Dakota dismissed the idea.

Leila allowed herself drop back. She'd rather sort through her emotions by herself.

The silhouette of the city against the setting sun was anything but comforting, sending a shiver down Leila's spine.

"We're almost there," Bella picked up speed as she led them to an alley containing a large cardboard box. The box was filled with several tattered blankets and other bedding.

Leila grimaced as she stepped in a puddle of unknown green liquid.

"Don't worry about that," Bella advised, slipping into the box. She poked her head out a few moments later. "Are you coming?"

Dakota ignored the loner and lay down where he stood, resting his head on his paws.

Leila and Scarlet curled up beside him and were joined moments later by Calypso.

Bella frowned but said nothing as she disappeared back inside.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is very similar to the original, similar as in several lines are almost identical. This should be changing in upcoming entries. I think part of it is I'm under a bit of stress right now. I managed to severely screw up an important relationship with a very good friend and less important is my schedule for next year has me repeating a class where I had exceptional grades but a poor performance in. I hope that was a mistake but it might not be. Not that anyone wants to hear about that, so moving on with the story.

Chapter 2:

"Please tell me you caught more than this," Dakota looked disdainfully at the scrawny vole dangling from Leila's jaws.

"I'd like to see how much better you did," Leila let it fall to ground where it landed with a dull thud.

"We need more than this to feed Scarlet and Dexter," Dakota snapped.

"No one made her have kits with the first tom to pay her any attention," Leila retorted.

In the four moons since Zoey left them, Calypso had been hit by a car. It had happened about a moon and a half after their arrival and he hadn't died until three days after. Scarlet had briefly taken an aloof tom as a mate. He disappeared almost the second Scarlet realized she was expecting, leaving Leila's sister with a premature litter of three. Dexter was the only one to have survived the first night.

"We have to look out for each other," Dakota went on. "We're all we have now."

Leila snorted and mimicked her brother quietly. "Got it," She growled in a louder voice.

Dakota gazed mournfully at her. "We need to be especially careful with Sebastian and Olive still about."

Leila bristled at the mention of the two vicious alley cats who were determined to dominate the city. Olive was Sebastian's mate and the pair had recently recruited a younger tom named Quinn.

"Why would you leave her alone then?" Leila bent to grab the vole.

"Bella is still with her. She isn't alone," Dakota reminded her.

"I don't trust Bella," Leila lashed her tail.

"We've been over this," Dakota looked and sounded tired. Leila felt guilt rising inside her for the stress she had caused him but pushed it away. "If Bella wanted us dead, we'd be dead by now."

Leila didn't respond, just increased her pace until she was in front of him.

As soon as she entered the alley, Leila knew something was wrong. She dropped her vole and took a step toward her sister who was curled around Dexter. Scarlet lifted her and opened her mouth but no words came out.

Three cats stood at the exit to the alley, prevening escape.

"Finally got you cornered," The sandy colored she-cat sneered.

"Get out of here Olive," Dakota unsheathed his claws.

"Why, Dakota," Olive pretended to be hurt by his words. "I've only just arrived."

"Who's making us?" A large black tom stood protectively over her.

"This is our part of town, Sebastian," Leila snarled. "You know that."

"You mean it _was_ your part of town," The small tabby corrected.

"I suggest you move on before we're forced to something drastic," Sebastian curled his lip.

"Who's going to make us?" Dakota narrowed his eyes.

Bella looked nervous. "Really, there's no need for this."

Scarlet whimpered in fear. She seemed to be searching for another way out.

Before any other cat could move, Olive lunged at Leila. Leila let out a yowl of surprise and tried to escape the rogue she-cat's grasp. Olive dug her claws in Leila's shoulder and leaned forward to sink her teeth into the black she-cat's throat.

Leila squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the worst, when the weight was suddenly lifted.

Scarlet had managed to pin Olive to the ground.

"Run!" The dark ginger tabby shrieked as Olive raked her claws down her exposed belly.

"No," Leila froze as her sister collapsed into convulsions.

"How sad," Olive's eyes glittered with triumph.

Leila felt rage bubbling in her paws and she sprang at Olive with a snarl of fury. The she-cat had not been expecting the attack and was easily pinned. "Remember me when you're gone," Leila hissed as she pressed her paw against Olive's throat, cutting off airflow.

Olive struggled weakly to free herself, several rasping noises sounding from her throat. Finally, she lay still and the light faded from her eyes.

Leila stepped away from the she-cat's body. Sebastian and Quinn had disappeared. She could see neither Dakota nor Bella anywhere.

"Scarlet," Leila whispered. She could hardly bear to look at her sister's battered body and turned instead to Dexter's still corpse.

Leila sighed heavily. "You never really experienced life," She murmured. Looking up, she scanned the alley once more for her brother. "Dakota?" Leila called. She didn't bother trying for Bella, the loner was probably long gone.

Leila tasted the air for any traces of Dakota. She could smell something but it wasn't a scent she recognized.

"Hello?" She meowed hesitantly.

A small tabby and white she-cat padded around the corner. Leila blinked. She couldn't have been much older than four moons.

"What's your name?" Leila's tail twitched nervously. It didn't seem possible that this loner could be a threat but Quinn was probably about her age.

The she-cat examined Leila from a distance. "Jinx."

"What are you doing here?" Leila asked wearily.

Jinx shook her head. "Does it matter? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find my mother," Leila replied after thinking over it for a moment.

Jinx tipped her head to the side. "Why? You look old enough to take care of yourself."

"I am. I just want to ask her advice on something," Leila itched to start back to the lake where Zoey still lived.

"Oh," Jinx hesitated a moment. "Would you mind if I went with you? I've been by myself for a while now and it gets. . .lonely."

Leila considered the request. Everyone she loved was either missing or dead. She could use the company. "Sure."

Jinx brightened considerably. "Does you mother live near here?"

Leila shook her head. "It's about half a day's journey."

"Then we should go now," Jinx glanced around. "Which way?"


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: The reviews are appreciated. I imagine anything in my personal life will blow over before too long, but nonetheless, thank God for Chinese food.

Chapter 3:

Leila felt a shiver run down her spine as she took in the area around her. Home. Or at least, it had been.

She turned to Jinx. "My mother lives other there," She pointed with her tail to the house nearest to the barn.

Jinx nodded and sprang onto a fence that led roughly in the direction of the house.

Leila jumped up after her, craning her neck to try and catch a glimpse of the yard to see if Zoey was out.

Jinx stopped on the section of the fence overlooking the yard. "So do we just sit here and wait until she comes out?"

Leila opened her mouth to respond when two cats strolled leisurely out an open door into the sectioned off space.

"My owner switched me to a new kind of food," A brown tabby was saying. "It's weird, but good weird."

"Really?" A black she-cat, Zoey, hardly seemed to be paying attention.

_Typical_ Leila thought, leaping off to the ground below.

The tabby crouched in fear while Zoey's pelt ruffled in surprise.

"Leila," Recognition crept into Zoey's green eyes. "What took you so long? It's been three, four moons, hasn't it?"

"Leila?" The tabby looked inquiringly at Zoey.

"One of my daughters, Molly," Zoey barely glanced at the frightened housecat."I'm sure I've mentioned it."

Leila bristled at the word "it" but she said nothing.

"So what have you been up to?" Zoey lazily swatted at a fly.

"Just, you know, making sure my littermates don't starve to death," Leila growled through gritted teeth.

"Speaking of, how are your littermates?" Zoey chirped. "And Bella?"

"Dead," Leila replied bluntly. "Or at least, Scarlet and Calypso are. Dakota probably is too though."

Zoey looked taken aback. "Well what happened?"

"Calypso was hit by a car. Scarlet died saving my life from three alley cats," Leila lashed her tail. "That's when Dakota and Bella disappeared. I don't know what happened."

"And your shoulder," Zoey murmured. "What happened to that?"

Leila had hardly stopped to tend to the claw wounds Olive had inflicted. "What did I just say?"

Zoey flattened her ears. "Well what do you expect from me? And who is that?"

"This is Jinx and I want your advice," Leila answered simply.

"I suppose there's always the clans," Zoey mused.

"Clans?" Leila repeated.

Zoey shrugged. "There are four clans who live by this lake. I think their names are Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and, err, Darkclan? Stormclan? Shadowclan, that's it."

"How much do you know about these clans?" Leila demanded.

"Not much," Zoey admitted.

"About as much as you knew about Bella's city when you sent us off with her," Leila said bitterly. "So you'd be perfectly happy to let Jinx and I die?"

"They don't kill intruders," Molly spoke up. "They only drive them off, that is if they don't let them join."

"How do you know this?" Leila faced the tabby.

"I just know. Cats talk," Molly was trembling.

"Fine," Leila decided. "Jinx, let's go."

"So what clan are we going to join? Jinx asked as soon as they were back over the fence.

"Whichever one we come across first that'll take us," Leila flicked her tail.

"And if none them want us?" Jinx pressed.

Leila didn't want to broach the question. "If that happens, then we'll talk about it. Think positive."

"I am," Jinx muttered. "There's no way these cats are friendly."

"Maybe some are," Leila dismissed the younger she-cat's concern.

"Do you smell that?" Jinx stopped suddenly, her jaws parted to taste the air.

"What?" Leila halted.

"It's really strong," Jinx wrinkled her nose. "Some cat's been marking their territory."

Both loners jumped as a yowl sounded from a nearby hilltop. Three cats stood atop it.

"What are you doing on Windclan territory?" A white tom demanded, his green eyes glittered with hostility.

"We want to join your clan," Jinx responded boldly.

The ginger she-cat blinked in surprise. "You're not Riverclan. How do you know about us?"

"There's been talk around the barn," Leila angled her ears towards the nearby houses.

"You mean the Horseplace," The white tom scoffed. "You're kittypets."

"Kittypets?" The word was foreign to Leila.

"You live with Twolegs," The ginger she-cat explained in a gentler voice.

"No," Leila meowed slowly, confused by the words these strange cats used. "We don't have a home. That's why we want to join your clan."

"Like those Thunderclan softfoots?" The tom growled. "Go ask them and get off our territory."

The she-cat nudged him. "We have two apprentices and Tawnyleaf is our only queen. We should let Snakestar decide. Besides, look at her shoulder. She can't be much of a threat and we should at least let Falconwing treat it."

"And waste precious herbs?" He grumbled.

"It's greenleaf, there's plenty," She reminded him.

He hesitated. "Fine. Come with us," He glared at Leila and Jinx.

Leila kept her ears pricked as they walked. All she could see were grassy hills. _I wonder if they sleep out in the open too._

Several boulders came into view as the ground gradually sloped downwards, revealing several cats in the shallow scoop.

"We've brought some . . . _guests_," The young dark gray she-cat who hadn't said a word the whole way announced.

"Intruders!" A gray tabby growled.

"Why did you bring them here, Foxberry?" A black and white tom unsheathed his claws.

"They say they want to join, Mousefoot," The ginger she-cat disclosed.

"They do, do they?" Mousefoot sniffed. "And just how much did you tell them about us?"

"Nothing," Foxberry retorted. "They already knew. Where's Snakestar?"

"He's on a patrol with Ferretfang and Echoshine," A different black and white tom regarded the two loners coldly. "He should be back soon."

"What should I do with them until then, Crowclaw?" Foxberry shifted impatiently.

"Just leave them," The tom sighed irritably. "The whole clan can keep an eye on them in the clearing."

"What's going on?" The words had hardly left his mouth when a dark brown tabby entered the little hollow with two other cats. "Why are there loners in my camp?"


End file.
